


No More Than Another Stolen Relic

by tomgiggleston



Series: Creative Writing Final [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomgiggleston/pseuds/tomgiggleston





	No More Than Another Stolen Relic

He sits unmoving,  
trying to process what he's found out.  
That he's different,  
other.

He mourns the loss,  
wishing his ignorance to return,  
to cover his eyes,  
to take away this knowledge   
that he so wishes was a lie.

He feels like he's breaking apart.  
He wants to cry  
and scream  
and rage  
and destroy  
this false life  
that has enveloped him.

Instead, he laughs.  
Because he finds a certain poetry  
in being a Frost Giant.  
Living in his brother's shadow  
has been so cold.


End file.
